


esta casa nuestra

by Markzucciniburger



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), raul menendez - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger
Summary: Raul trying to be a good brother, josefina is 14





	esta casa nuestra

The roosters crow over the menendez household, Filling the air with all the Gusto the small birds could muster

“pájaros de mierda.”

Grumbled the cyclopitc owner of the abode. He sat up in his bed, wiping the crust from his right eye. The flesh around his left turning rough where the American shot him. 2 years removed from the incident, and The memory was still fresh.

“I’ll make him pay.”

“Sr. Menendez! El desayuno el listo!

“I’m coming!” Raul replied. His house maid, Lupe. She had been hired just over a year ago, when Josefina had complained of being lonely when Raul was away with work. Fighting off residual sleepiness, he stumbled to his dresser, and lazily buttoned his shirt and pants slipping on his Chanclas. He unscrewed the cap from a bottle with its label scratched off, and swallowed two pills.

“Raul! Más Rapido”

“Pacienca, Josephina, I’m coming.”

Stumbling down the stairs, he slipped into a mahogany chair at the table. A menagerie of eggs, Gallo Pinto, sweet plaintains, and toast filled the table, as Raúl’s medications sharpened his senses. He ate largely in silence as he shoved the food into his mouth

“Raúl? Raúl, are you listening?”

“Qúe?”

“ I said, are you busy today?”

Raúl thought a moment before sipping his coffee

“No?”

“Good! So you and I can spend the day together!”

Had Josefinas facial scarring been absent, Raul would have been able to spot her eyes glimmer. Half lost in thought, Raul stammered out an:

“Uhh…”

“Por favor, Raúl! you work so much! You need a break from it all. I miss you!

Raúl could dish out the most unspeakable torture on men, and slaughter many without a seconds hesitation. But when Josefina asked something of him, he knew he could never say no.

“Well...alright.”

“Yay! I’ll get my sombrero!”

Josefina ran off from the dining room and up the grand staircase to her bed room, and disappeared. As she left, a twang of pain hit his body.

“IfI hadn’t insisted we stay in that factory, she would never have been scarred. It should have been me..should have been..”

Raúl was knocked out his his state when he heard the sounds of shoes running down the stairs. Raúl Drank the last of his coffee and tied his boot laces. The little girl had beat him to the door, and pushed it open, letting the sun blast Raúl with its rays, forcing him to cover his good eye. He and Josefina walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, staring out into the courtyard. The smell of freshly cut grass hit his nose as he stared at his property.

“So what shall we do?”

“I don’t know Pequeña. Whatever you wish.”

“Well something outside obviously.”

“Obviously” Raúl rolled his eyes and muttered a hushed “ay ay ay.” Under his breath.

“Hmm, have you ever ridden a caballo, Josefina?

“No Raùl.”

“Well, I think we’ve found our activity.”

“Ok Raúl.”

Taking Josefinas hand, Raúl led the child to a stable down towards the center of the property. He handed the stable handler a pile of dollar bills, and led Josefina down the path.

“Which one is ours?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Which do you like, pequeña?”

Josefina looked around the stable. A wide array of horses of size, stock, and breed filled her mind. After a moment her eyes settled on a stallion with a bright wife coat and slender build. A white Arabian

“That one Raúl!” Josefina pointed.

“Excellent choice.” Raúl motioned for the handler to walk the horse out of the barn, and strap the saddle onto its back. He lifted his sister on to the horses back, and climbed in front of her, taking the horses reins.

“What shall we name him, Josefina? Think hard, he’ll need something that fits.

As the horse trotted down the dirt path, Josefina scratched her temple, thinking hard.

“How about….ángel?

“You’ve got that? Tu llamo Ángel.” Raúl growled at the horse in a mock threatening tone. The horse snuffled as the small girl giggled at her brothers joke.

The pair trotted down a winding dirt road. On the sides lined homes and small businesses, all waving to Raúl out of reverence, looking away from the scarred little girl out of some combination of pity and disgust.

“Can we go faster Raúl?” Josefina whined slightly.

“Hmm, I don’t know…”

“Please Raúl?

“...alright if you insist. Heeyaahh!!”

The horse neighed beneath them as it picked up speed. Eventually the wind began to pick up, and Josefinas ash dark hair, flew in the wind, like a banner on a flag.

“Having fun?” Raúl said restraining a chuckle.

“Si! Si!”

“Well hang on then!”

“For what-AHHH!” She was cut off as Raúl tugged the reins on the horse so it would leap over a fallen tree, with Josefina clutching on and shrieking all the while. Further down the trail, Raul motioned for Ángel to slow down to a trot so he and Josefina could catch their breath.

“That was fun Raùl! May we do it again?”

“Soon Josefina, we must let Angel regain his strength.”

They rode in a comfortable silence looking over the tropical hills, watching the sun ascend into its highest point. After a bit of trotting Josefina spool up.

“Raúl?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to your eye?”

Raùl stopped a moment

‘Mierda! I hoped she wouldn’t notice! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’ve got to think of something.’

“Raúl?”

Raúl snapped out of his thoughts and spat out the first thing he could think of.

“When I was at work, I was attacked.”

“By what?”

“ un….un Tigre.”

“Un Tigre?” The little girl repeated shocked.

“Si! In Tigre. Massive, as big as Ángel. Snuck up on my in camp, and scratch me when I wasn’t expecting it. Fucking coward-“

“Language Raúl.

“Lo Siento.”

“But the Tigre, almost ate me alive!”

“How did you escape?”

“Escape Josefina?” Raúl laughed. “I didn’t escape, I fought! Punched him and smacked him. I bit him right back! Then I pulled a knife on him. Then the over grown gatito turned tail and ran all the way home.” He could tell she believed everything he said and was amazed.

“Wow Raúl! Were you scared?”

“Hardly josefina, it was just lucky I didn’t have my gun!” Raùl chuckled as his sister playfully beat his back. By the time the pair got home, the sun was beginning to set and Josefina was yawning audibly.

“Sueño, Josefina?”

“No.” She said, as her head began to lean more and more on his back. He let out a small chuckle. She had grown so much since he left. Her head was about at his belly button. She was slowly but surely growing into a woman, but still maintained her childlike innocence. A naive part of him prayed that side of her would never go away.

“Alright, Parajito.” He hitched the pale stallion to a post near his courtyard, and lifted her off its back. Carrying the sleepy child through the living room on his back, lupe once again caught him in her sights.

“Not tired...Raúl”

“Long day, sir?”

“For her maybe. This was a good day off for me.”

She chuckled as The cycloptic nicaraguan disappeared up the stairs and over Josefinas Bedroom threshold. Tucking the sleeping girl under her comforter, he muttered a quiet “Te Amo, Parajito.” As he tarried out of the room.

The end


End file.
